User talk:Thailog
Hi, I would like to personally welcome you to this wiki. I check on this wiki daily so it should be no problem contacting me. I do make alot of pages, mainly ones about characters, so if you have any concerns please contact me. I would like to welcome you with an opening question. Who are your six favorite villains from any and everything?-Disneyvillainman 23:03, 7 September 2008 (UTC) :That's a tough question... I'll have to get back to you on that later. But Emma Frost will be in the top 5 definitely. ― Thailog 07:07, 9 September 2008 (UTC) ::OK. By the way, since ARTaylor has pointed out that you know alot about the technical side of wikia I need to ask you a question. I have my own wiki and I've been trying to make it one of the better ones. Could you show me how to change the background color like the one on this wiki? Thank You for your time-Disneyvillainman 00:31, 20 September 2008 (UTC) Administrator You seem to know a lot about the technical side of wikia. I'm looking for someone to be an administrator that knows more wiki related issues. Someone who can set up the Featured Article Nominations, create templates, add code to the Common.css, etc. I want someone who will work with me to make the site. Because honestly, I don't know about all that stuff. I know how I want this wiki to look and where I want this to. I just need help getting there. Do you want the job? Captain Sarcastica 23:52, 8 September 2008 (UTC) :Sure. I'll be glad to be of service. ― Thailog 06:54, 9 September 2008 (UTC) Sorry Alright, I guess I got a little over the top about that arguement. I'm sorry for pressing the fight on. Lets let bygons be bygons. What do ya' say?-Disneyvillainman 00:22, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Disneyvillainman Just how exactly were you able to determine that DVM was sock puppeting? Also, must we ban all the accounts? Can't we leave one open? I've been browsing some other wikis' banning policy. Most view an infinite ban as a last resort for continuously problematic users (extreme spam, vandalism, etc). And that's usually after at least one temporary ban. Couldn't we permanently ban the sock puppets and just temporarily ban the puppeteer? Allow him to continue editing just not use puppets. I don't want to loose any editors, I just want them to follow the rules. -Captain Sarcastica 06:23, 2 November 2008 (UTC) :Well, first of all he claims to be 70 years old, which is plain ridiculous when you think that a 70-year-old man would spend his time editing on a cartoon shows site. Then he says his 30-year-old son also contributes here. I turned a blind eye to this because he was contributing, but when he used his "son"'s account to flame me, I requested a IP check on Wikia Central. I did nothing again. Now he created yet another account which looked suspiciously like the first one. I asked for another check and all three accounts shared the same IP, and he had said once he only shared an e-mail with this "son". I remained still and let him go about his nonsense, but when using said account to attack me was down right unacceptable. :If you want to unblock his main account, be my guest. That's why I asked you what was your position on sock puppetering. But I doubt that he'll stay around now that he's been exposed. ― Thailog 09:11, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Hi Hello, If you don't mind me asking, your bio sounds alot like a man who i know, his name is John DeCarvolho. You wouldn't happen to be him would you? Sorry for bothering you.-Disneyvillainman 01:44, 7 November 2008 (UTC) :No. ― Thailog 11:38, 7 November 2008 (UTC) ::Okay, it's just that he natively speaks Portuguese, speaks almost perfect English, also speaks German, and speaks a little bit of Spanish and french. He also thinks that Astrology is nonsense so you can see why I would assume such, right?-Disneyvillainman 22:43, 7 November 2008 (UTC) Rules and Policies Will you help me to make an established set of rules and policies? Right now we seem to be playing things by ear. That's a problem since we both have differing opinions about what to do and no one else knows what that is. We need something standard that everyone can see. If we work together there (hopefully) won't be any confusion in the future. --Captain Sarcastica 00:48, 14 November 2008 (UTC) :Of course. ― Thailog 22:17, 14 November 2008 (UTC) :Well first of all, what kind of things does a wiki normally encounter? Off the top of my head I can only think of vandalism, personal attacks/insults, and sockpuppetry. Are there any other major issues? --Captain Sarcastica 08:09, 15 November 2008 (UTC) ::Any other issue has to do with standards and guidelines, which is basically already covered by the Manual of Style. ― Thailog 14:31, 15 November 2008 (UTC) ::Here's some points that I can think of. Anything you'd add or change? --Captain Sarcastica 06:24, 16 November 2008 (UTC) :::I think that covers it. ― Thailog 11:18, 16 November 2008 (UTC) Vandalism *A three-strike policy. #Stern warning. #Temporary ban. #Permanent ban. *Depending on severity of vandalism, a step may be skipped. Personal Attacks and Insults *Same three-strike policy. *May be temp banned immediately for a "cooling off" period. Sockpuppetry *Similar three-strike policy. *Permanently ban sockpuppets. *Puppeteer accountable for everything done by puppets. ---- :What happened to THREE strikes?-Disneyvillainman 02:28, 15 December 2008 (UTC) ::These policies came about because of what happened to you. --Captain Sarcastica 03:58, 15 December 2008 (UTC) :::Thank you. If I may say though, Merry Christmas to everyone on wikia, yes even you Thailog.-Disneyvillainman 00:26, 20 December 2008 (UTC) Main Page Would you mind doing the front page for this week? I'm pretty swamped and don't have the time to feature another article and image.--Captain Sarcastica 03:10, 9 December 2008 (UTC) :Done. ― Thailog 20:54, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Again?--Captain Sarcastica 17:47, 15 February 2009 (UTC) :Done. ― Thailog 18:07, 15 February 2009 (UTC) Can you please change it this weekend. I'll be gone for a couple of days. --Captain Sarcastica 19:46, February 13, 2010 (UTC) :Sure. ― Thailog 22:37, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Actor Template Is there something wrong with Template:Actor? I put the date of death for Majel Barrett-Roddenberry but it just repeated the location of death.--Captain Sarcastica 23:23, 3 January 2009 (UTC) :Fixed. ― Thailog 09:36, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Auto Welcome Is there any way to set the new auto welcoming tool so that it just leaves the normal welcome and IP welcome messages we already have?--Captain Sarcastica 03:37, 23 March 2009 (UTC) :When Wikia leaves the automatic welcome message it says "or post a message on Thailog (Talk) 22:18, 23 May 2009|my talk page]]!" It doesn't look like it's supposed to. Could you edit it so that it looks like the welcome template. I've seen a couple wikis do this, could you just have it go to my talk page? I can't seem to find the page or I would do it myself. Never mind. I found it.--Captain Sarcastica 04:23, 3 June 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thailog, Thank you for your kind words of encouragement and welcome. I don't know if you realize it; but I've also worked on the DCAU Wiki as well and enjoy working there too. I was suprised to find that there was a wiki for this as well. I also had a question; when I edited the Rogue page earlier; I did it mostly from memory. Is there a source I can go to to do more specific research with regard to this material i.e. DVD's I can buy ect to provide the nessecary material and screenshots. --Briguy1978 04:10, 23 March 2009 (UTC) :Unfortunately DVDs are few and far between. You can find information on them here. There are currently four DVDs released. There will be four more DVDs containing the first two seasons released on April 13th. But no plans on the other episodes. Other than that you'll have to find alternate sources for images and summaries.--Captain Sarcastica 05:02, 23 March 2009 (UTC) Spotlight Request Hi Thailog. MAU wiki looks like it's in great shape and I have added you guys to the spotlight list. -- Wendy (talk) 22:04, 24 April 2009 (UTC) New Featured Articles/Image I won't be around this weekend, so I'd like you to change the Featured Article. Here's what I put together. ---- was the first attempt to make a series based on the X-Men. It was a single episode produced with the hopes of enticing a network into picking up the series. It did not work and their efforts were eventually reorganized into . It was originally broadcasted in 1989 and has since run in syndication and been released on VHS. invites to his so that she can learn to use her powers and join his . Meanwhile, the frees from captivity so he can proceed with his plans. He plans to send a nearby comet hurdling towards Earth that will destroy most of the human race and he can rule the survivors. Blob and Pyro attack an observatory to gain the comet's coordinates and also to lure the X-Men away from the mansion so that Magneto and Juggernaut can attack. Magneto needs a key component from to alter the comet's course. He is successful so the X-Men have to attack Asteroid M to change the comet's course again. While the X-Men are attacking the Kitty and Nightcrawler attack Magneto alone. They successfully alter the comet so that it heads towards the asteroid, but Nightcrawler must stay or else the comet would head towards Earth. Nightcrawler teleports away at the last second stopping Magneto's plan and saving the Earth and himself. Reviews for the episode are generally mixed. The animation is commonly praised as being of high quality. However, the story has been seen as too campy. Common criticisms include Kitty being seen too much as a whiny damsel-in-distress and most notoriously that the traditionally Canadian is distinctly Australian. ---- And I'd like this image for the next Featured Media. Thanks.--Captain Sarcastica 07:12, 23 May 2009 (UTC) :You got it. ― Thailog 08:23, 23 May 2009 (UTC) ---- Can you change it this weekend? I'm busy searching for housing. --Captain Sarcastica 05:46, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Where to Watch Memory Alpha has a Where to Watch feature what channels you can watch which shows. Could we get a feature like that? And how would we find out where shows are airing beyond the possible reference on Wikipedia or IMDb? --Captain Sarcastica 06:31, 1 June 2009 (UTC) :We can do something like that, but that list is updated manually. And I have no idea where we can look for information about the show's broadcast in other countries. ― Thailog 18:59, 1 June 2009 (UTC) New FA Policy From now on if I don't update the main page on Sunday could you do on Monday? If I don't ask you to change it means I was unexpectedly detained and couldn't say anything beforehand. This weekend I was expecting to get back Sunday but sold my car and, long story short, couldn't get back till Monday. By the time I realized I couldn't get back I didn't have any Internet access. --Captain Sarcastica 05:47, 30 June 2009 (UTC) :No problem. I was wondering what happened, since I never seen you absent for so long. ― Thailog 08:23, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Vacation I'm going to be away from Monday until Friday. I doubt I'll have the time to get online. You'll have to handle any problems or admin duties. Unless you think it can wait till I get back.--Captain Sarcastica 01:17, 6 July 2009 (UTC) :No worries. Have a nice time! ― Thailog 12:23, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Image request Hey. Can you get me a DVD rip screencap of Electro firing his energy beams in the Spectacular Spidey episode "Market Forces" ? I'd be useful for his page and another project I'm working on. Oh, and you'll probably do it already, but can you make it of low resolution? Thanks in advance! The Flash {talk} 19:03, 21 August 2009 (UTC) :He does that a lot of times. Do you have any specific moment in mind? Wait a minute. Do you mean Electro or Shocker? Electro wasn't in "Market Forces". ― Thailog 19:17, 21 August 2009 (UTC) ::Whoops! Shocker, I meant, duh, what a flop of mine, lol :P Yeah, not real specific time maybe somewhere in the beginning, just one that has him firing with Spider-Man in the scene. The Flash {talk} 20:02, 21 August 2009 (UTC) :::Sorry, I don't own that volume... yet. ― Thailog 20:14, 21 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Oh, that's okay then. I just assumed as I thought you had uploaded an image from that episode. Ah well - thanks anyways! The Flash {talk} 20:29, 21 August 2009 (UTC) :::::Nope, it wasn't me. ― Thailog 21:28, 21 August 2009 (UTC) I got the whole first season. When I next get the chance I'll find and upload it. --Captain Sarcastica 17:30, 22 August 2009 (UTC) :Awesome, thanks, ARTaylor! :) The Flash {talk} 02:56, 23 August 2009 (UTC) :I found a couple different shots I could use. Did you have a particular one in mind? And when you said Spider-Man was in the scene, did you mean Spidey was in the one shot or just a shot from Shocker's battle with Spider-Man?--Captain Sarcastica 19:34, 23 August 2009 (UTC) ::Just one where Shocker's firing his beam and Spider-Man's maybe somewhere in the far side of the screen. Maybe from their first fight. Just something that I can use to show the CGI usage for the blasts and how his powers work. Thanks, BTW! The Flash {talk} 02:03, 24 August 2009 (UTC) ::Try this image.--Captain Sarcastica 02:20, 24 August 2009 (UTC) :Thanks, ARTaylor! That's perfect! :) The Flash {talk} 19:28, 24 August 2009 (UTC) New Page Edit Summary Recently whenever I create a new page it wants an edit summary. But just a little while ago it used to not ask for a summary at all for new pages, just when editing existing pages. Is there any way to change it back? --Captain Sarcastica 03:43, September 5, 2009 (UTC) :I'm not sure what you mean. I just created a page and it didn't ask me for an edit summary... ― Thailog 08:17, September 5, 2009 (UTC) :Recently whenever I create a new page and don't put something in the Summary it says "Reminder: You have not provided an edit summary. If you click Save again, your edit will be saved without one." Before, it only said that if I edited an existing page, like when I tried saving this without a summary. I just created a page and it did ask me.--Captain Sarcastica 16:29, September 5, 2009 (UTC) ::That's weird. It doesn't happen to me. Have you changed anything in your preferences recently? Or are you using Rich Editor Text? ― Thailog 18:33, September 5, 2009 (UTC) ::I haven't changed any preferences in a while and don't really know what Rich Editor Text is. But I did find something under preferences that should help.--Captain Sarcastica 18:56, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Videos Can you please add the videos to crew, character, and team. I'd like to start creating character pages for them. --Captain Sarcastica 19:46, February 13, 2010 (UTC) :I'll try to do it tomorrow. ― Thailog 22:37, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Re:The Spectacular Spider-Man Articles Sure thing. I can't seem to remember how to import, though... :P The Flash {talk} 16:15, February 14, 2010 (UTC) :Facepalm. lol, Duh. Yeah, I'll get to that in just a bit. The Flash {talk} 22:46, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Requests I have two requests for you. First, could you add all the series and videos to the C, Crew, Character, and similar templates. I noticed some of the earlier series like haven't been added yet. Plus I just added some new ones. Second, instead of a box for just the videos on the main page, how about a navigation box that would have all the series and videos. Also, how about a Nav box for all the MAU series, one for all the Spider-Man series, Fantastic Four series, etc. I'd like to get people to navigate around similar pages. --Captain Sarcastica 06:30, April 29, 2010 (UTC) :I'll get to it as soon as I can. ― Thailog 11:49, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Vacation I'm going on vacation until around July 14th. Can you do the next three FAs, starting this Sunday, and any other admin duties? --Captain Sarcastica 01:34, June 26, 2010 (UTC) :No problem. Have fun! ― Thailog 12:37, June 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks. I should be able to take over again. --Captain Sarcastica 06:45, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Sockpuppets How do you determine if someone, like a blocked user, is using a sockpuppet? --Captain Sarcastica 17:47, August 22, 2010 (UTC) :You need to contact the staff so that they run a usercheck. ― Thailog 19:51, August 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks, but I figured it out and got it resolved. --Captain Sarcastica 22:13, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Template:3 I'm trying to clean up some of the wanted and unused stuff like templates, categories, etc. I was going through the wanted templates and I'm wondering what Template:3 does. It links to 788 pages, I'm assuming it's something in Template:Imagebox since 3 links to all Files. I'd remove it but I don't want to play with it since I don't know what it is. Could you either create it or remove it? --Captain Sarcastica 20:23, September 19, 2010 (UTC) New Format Is there anything you can do with the FA and Realworld templates since they're now blocking other content. Also, can you do something with the menu. Cause now we only have four selections, and apparently no submenus, greatly reducing navigation options. At the very least I'd like it to navigate between the different series and videos. --Captain Sarcastica 21:33, October 26, 2010 (UTC)